vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Spike (Ape Escape)
Summary Spike is the main protagonist of the popular Playstation game, "Ape Escape." He also appears as a fully playable character in the sequel Ape Escape 2. Spike's adventure revolves around him getting sucked into the Professor's time machine so he an travel through different eras in history to stop Specter's monkey minions from changing the past. Spike acquires tons of gadgets and weapons through his journey and many of them pack a punch! Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Spike (Kakeru in Japan) Origin: Ape Escape Gender: Male Age: 10 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Spike is seen as pretty superhuman for child. Many of his gadgets allow him to perform Building busting to even City Block Level feats. Even without his gadgets, his durability feats are also at this insane superhuman level. He has resistance to mind control as he fought off Specter's hypnotism with his will alone. Attack Potency: City Level He has a mech with these destructive capabilities, and his Magic Punch gadget allows him to casually smash gigantic solid steel structures, and obliterate tanks and other heavy machinery with a single punch. Was able to single-handedly hold his own against creatures of a mutant alien race who were a threat to the planet.) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Capable of outrunning bullets and lasers from the monkeys weapons while using his Super Hoop gadget.) Massively Hypersonic (Was able to react to a laser that shot into space, reflected off a satellite and came back down in 10 seconds.) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Able to push a block twice his size that was so dense, that even from falling a short distance it completely shattered a much larger stone buried in the ground) Striking Strength: Class GJ (Can obliterate gigantic machinery and building sized steel structures in a single hit from his Magic Punch gadget.) Durability: City Level (Can tank several mini rockets blasting him. He can survive bullets, bombs, lasers, getting shot with cannonballs, and can casually shrug off falling into lava. He can also survive falls of several kilometers, survive being completely crushed under several tons, and can tank hits from the large mechs he fights against. He was also capable of tanking an explosion while inside a City sized alien ship) Stamina: High Range: Planetary with his satellite ray. Standard Equipment: '-Time Net:' A device that sends its victims to the Professor's time station. Spike uses it to catch monkeys. However, it can be stolen and used on Spike, proving it works on humans too. '-Stun Club:' While this powerful beam sword says it only stuns, it is capable of destroying stone structures the size of Spike. The stun clubs can be dual wielded and even upgraded to larger sizes. '-Super Hoop:' Spinning this device around his hips can give him a large speed boost. '-Slingback Shooter:' This slingshot has painful pellets, homing needles that can malfunction electronics, and explosive mini bombs. '-Sky Flyer:' A small handheld propeller that can help Spike reach vertical heights that he can't jump to. '-Magic Punch:' A powerful, spring-loaded boxing glove that can obliterate gigantic structures and gigantic machinery with one blow. Satellite Ray: A gun that spike can shoot at his foes. Whatever it hits will be targeted by a beam that shoots towards a satellite to reflect off of it and come back down on its target. Intelligence: Extremely clever. He was able to outwit Specter who had become even smarter than the Professor who invented the peak point helmet, time machine and even all of Spike's gadgets. Weaknesses: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: None Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 7 Category:Kids Category:Sword Users Category:Slingshot Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters